


Wake up.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Another path of events happen before the fight with Big Bang Monokuma
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Wake up.

  
Deep down, Komaru expected this, despite never self-admitting it.  
  
  
She knew the probability of her parents being dead was far too real.  
  
  
This.. sick display Monaca gave her of her hanged parents, with her and her brother's name on her mother's who hanged beside her husband proved that exact, terrifying thought that haunted her since the separation between her and her parents. Worse than any ghost she has ever seen.  
  
  
Her caretakers, guardians, parents, who taught her to read, walk, speak, love... Are now floating by a rope from the ceiling, their faces obscured with no source of light, with bodies surrounding them, slightly swinging lifelessy from side to side.  
  
  
She can only imagine what **_sick_** torture Monaca made them go trough.  
  
  
The far too real image of her parents screaming out for help while in agony made her want to throw up.  
  
  
She iluded herself with the idea that she got stronger, but this only showed how weak she could be.  
  
  
Her brother ─ the embodiment of hope ─ might've overcomed this, despite how sick and twisted it was.  
  
  
But she wasn't him.  
  
  
She could never be strong like Makoto.  
  
  
Those words escape from Komaru like a begging for help, as she raised the controller over her head, mere seconds away from smashing it into the ground, while her mind was filling up with despair.  
  
  
_' I'm so sorry, Toko. '  
  
  
' imm sof sorry '  
  
  
_Suprisingly enough, it was like her companion was able to hear her plead for help as she drowned into sorrow and suffocated into despair, because before Komaru could do anything, Toko tackled her. Throwing the controller away from her, before promptly picking it up. Despite Toko managing to save her from doing herself from anything she might regret Komaru was not save yet. Everything after Toko picked up the the controller became a blur.  
  
  
All Komaru could do was to silently **_weep_** .  
  
  
It was all ─ already was ─ so overwhelming. She would deny it for other's sake, but she always had a bit of despair inside her. And now it was growing and threathening to break through. She's drowning. She's drowning in the abyss of desperation. She tries to reach out, but the waves are too strong and keep throwing her down. She tries to swim back up for air, but once she manages to grab a split second of air, she's dragged down again.  
  
  
She doesn't know what's happening while she succumbs into her own mind. She only hear the faint noises of yelling, then followed by sounds of wreckage and falling apart, and feeling her body being dragged by soft, warm hands. Ones she's far too familiar with.  
  
  
She manages to look the crimson sky with her blurry eyes, and a purple-ish figure in front of her, seeming frantic. She's being shaked around, as an attemption to get her to snap out of it as she falls to her knees, along with the mysterious yet-not-so-mysterious figure Komaru currently faces.  
  
  
_( She continues drowning, her surroundings being surrounded by a messy black, as if a child has sketched it. What a twisted humor, isn't it? She's squirms around, desperatly clinging to her sanity. When she gets a clear look once she manages to pull her head out of water for mere seconds, she can see it's brighter. It wasn't like that before. There's also land ─ more correctly an edge ─ mere feet away from her, a figure standing on top of it. )_  
  
  
Her sight becomes clearer altough staying slightly blurry, but she can't make out the words Toko is saying.  
  
  
_( The figure ─ a sillhouete, also seemingly as if it was drawn by a child in black and white colors, with messy hair and a messy antenna ─ notices her, quickly grasping onto the edge, reaching a hand out for her. Komaru desperately swims, despite the strong waves constantly throwing her back. She is getting tired. When she finally gets close to enough to the edge, she notices.. )_  
  
  
Toko noticed that shaking Komaru isn't helping. She seems to frantically look around, trying to find a way to make Komaru go back to normal. Komaru can hear her shaky, whimpering voice as she frantically tries to plead with her.  
  
  
_( It's too tall. She reaches the figure with a shaky, crudely sketched monochrome hand. It shakes as Komaru is constantly moved around. Sounds come out of the other Toko-like sillhouette. She can only make out certain bits. )_  
  
  
Toko grips onto Komaru shoulders as she goes frantic while making her come to her senses.   
  
  
_( '' Komaru..!... Sn...out..f..it! '' )_  
  
  
Toko pauses her desperate attempts, before gently tucking a strand of Komaru's hair behind her ear, cupping Komaru's face. The Naegi can make up tears threathening to come out from Toko's face. She says a final phrase before falling into complete silence, resting her forehead against Komaru's own.  
  
  
_( ''... I.. I Love you, Komaru. '' )_  
  
  
Komaru's eyes widen, color coming back into her eyes.  
  
  
( She, finally, is able to grasp onto Toko's hand. )  
  
  
  
'' I love you too, Toko. ''  
  
  
Toko, almost immediately after such words are spoken, pulls her head back in shock. Muttering a small ' I din't expect that to work.. '. Both of them don't have the courage to say any words after that. Komaru places her hand over Toko's hand, which cradles her own face.   
  
  
Komaru makes the first move.  
  
  
Soft lips, from very different individuals clasp.  
  
  
Toko accepts, of course.  
  
  
After seconds savouring their kiss before the both have to go back to reality, Komaru pulls back, tears forming in her eyes from pure joy.  
  
  
'' Heh.. thank you.'' she says, smiling with her teary expression.  
  
  
'' H-huh? For what? ''  
  
  
  
  
'' For being my hope, silly. ''


End file.
